susurros del corazon
by Aidee Amor
Summary: Lisa ha perdido a sus amigos del SDF-1, ahora su misión es continuar con los sueños de llegar las estrellas y lograr por fin la ansiada paz con los maestros de la robotecnia... y también seguir con su romance con Rick Hunter... podrá conseguir la felicidad que tanto anhela. Lisax Rick.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es el primer fic de Robotech que escribo me encanta esta serie y en especial la pareja que forman Lisa y Rick, así que mi historia estará basada en estos dos entrañables y muy queridos personajes por su servidora espero les agrade comentarios, tomatazos son bienvenidos jaja bueno … aquí les dejo el primer capítulo.

CAPITULO 1

Como olvidar lo que acababa de suceder, era una tragedia por fin la guerra contra los Zentraedi había llegado a su fin, pero el resultado de esa cruel y terrible batalla había dejado centenar de personas muertas, heridas , todo el planeta estaba totalmente devastado mucho más de lo que ya estaba ,Lisa Hayes, la única sobreviviente de la tripulación del SDF-1 miraba con tristeza como todo a su alrededor estaba destruido… tenia sentimientos encontrados hace tan solo unas cuantas horas atrás había sido la mujer más feliz del mundo cuando el hombre que ama le confeso su amor, en efecto Rick Hunter le había dicho que la amaba y también se sentía muy triste pues también había perdido a sus amigos a sus entrañables compañeros del SDF-1 quienes dieron su vida para proteger al planeta del maniático Khyron.

En la casa de Lisa Hayes el ambiente era de silencio total, Rick Hunter… la veía con tristeza, él también podía sentir ese dolor que su amada Lisa transmitía en sus tristes ojos, solo pudo guardar silencio y estar cerca de ella sin hablar pues era obvio que la chica deseaba estar en silencio llevando su dolor.

-Lisa….-murmuro Rick contemplando a la joven que miraba atravez de la ventana con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Por qué? Por qué? …. La gente que amo termina muriendo-susurro la chica volteando hacia donde se encontraba Rick

-Lisa…yo no sé qué decirte, yo también he perdido a seres queridos y si yo?... te hubiera perdido a ti también no sé lo que haría-dijo el joven acercándose la chica.

-Oh Rick!-lo lamento… lo siento…. tanto-dijo la chica corriendo a los brazos del joven piloto- es solo que aún no puedo creer que Claudia, el Almirante Global y las chicas estén muertas-exclamo Lisa aferrándose al pecho de Rick-

-Se cómo te sientes Lisa… pero, no olvides que ellos dieron su vida por todos nosotros para que siguiéramos vivos y luchando por la paz de nuestro planeta, no llores sé que te duele pero yo también te necesito Lisa...- susurro Rick al oído de la joven-estamos juntos y saldremos adelante ya lo veraz, ahora trata de dormir si… mañana será otro día-le dijo el joven llevando a la chica a su habitación.

-Gracias Rick te amo-exclamo la joven mirándolo a los ojos-no sé qué haría sin ti.-exclamo acostándose en la cama.

-Y yo también te amo…Lisa dándole un suave beso en los labios… ahora trata de dormir yo me quedare a tu lado hasta que te duermas si-dijo Rick sonriéndole dulcemente.

Las horas pasaban y Lisa por fin se había quedado dormida, su sueño se repetía una y otra vez por su mente… Lisa recordaba el momento en que eran tacados por la nave de Khyron y este había decidido estrellarse con el SDF-1, los momentos más difíciles que había pasado, estaba a punto de morir cuando….

\- FLASH BACK-

-Parece que Khyron quiere embestirnos-exclamo Vanessa

-Ya no tenemos energía para disparar el cañón-dijo Claudia

-Prepárense para coalición-exclamo lisa

La nave de Khyron avanzaba rumbo al SDF-1, que ya no tenía control de sí mismo, el Zentraedi estaba decidido a destruir a la nave aunque eso quisiera decir que sacrificara su propia vida. Ambas naves chocaron entre si y empezó a destruirse en mil pedazos todo.

-Almirante que hacemos está a punto de estallar la nave-dijo Claudia

-Preparen las capsulas de escape-dijo el Almirante

-Almirante solo hay una las demás han sido destruidas –exclamo Samie

-Que vamos hacer-exclamaron Vanessa y Kim desesperadas

De pronto todos miraron a Lisa y la joven solo pudo derramar lagrimas en sus ojos- no… por favor… no lo hagan… quiero quedarme aquí con ustedes-exclamo la chica, El almirante global la empujo a la capsula y solo le brindo un respetuoso saludo.

-Almirante… por favor… no quiero irme-dijo la chica

-Lisa debes vivir por todos nosotros, por Rick y sobre todo por ti…cuídate Lisa se feliz… te lo mereces-dijo Claudia sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Si Lisa… se feliz con el Capitán Hunter!-exclamaron las tres conejitas del puente.

-No… por favor…. Almirante, chicas….-repetía Lisa

-Sea feliz Capitana….. Esa es su misión es una orden-musito al Almirante.

La capsula de escape había logrado salir antes de que ambas naves terminaran por estallar….Lisa solo podía ver atravez de la ventana de la capsula como se coalicionaban ambas naves y de pronto sucedió todo aquello exploto y las naves se convirtieron en cenizas..

**************FIN DEL FLASH BACK*************

-Noooooo! Nooo!-grito Lisa con fuerza despertando de aquel sueño…por que…. por que…. yo también debí haber muerto con ellos –no dejaba de repetir la chica levándose las manos al rostro.

Rick se despertó al oír los gritos de Lisa y corrió a la habitación de la joven quien lloraba desconsoladamente se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo nuevamente, le acaricio el cabello mientras le susurraba al oído-mi amor tranquila aquí estoy contigo yo siempre estaré junto a ti lo prometo-murmuro Rick mientras la chica se calmaba.-Recuerda que aun tienes que cumplir con tu misión-le dijo Rick.

-Si Rick tienes razón prometimos ir a las estrellas y más allá-dijo Lisa

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO.

Espero que les haya gustado…. Hasta muy pronto…. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Al siguiente día se iniciaron las obras de limpieza, en toda la zona que había sido sacudida por el ataque de Khyron miles de escombros fueron sacados y toneladas de tierra, entre los cuales se encontraban los restos de las naves SDF-1 y el crucero de Khyron era devastador ver todo aquello, las personas nuevamente habían perdido sus hogares y nuevamente tendrían que sacar ese coraje y valor para reconstruir sus ciudad una vez más

Después de incontenibles largas y duras jornadas de trabajo por fin concluyeron las obras de limpieza, entre muertos y heridos el panorama resultaba de lo más devastador y deprimente entre las bajas… estaban, el Almirante Henry Gloval, Claudia Grant, Sammie Porter, Vanessa Leeds y Kim Young.

Mientras en otro parte de la ciudad Rick Hunter, Lisa Hayes, Maximilian Sterling , Miriya Parino y otros sobrevivientes Robotech, tenían una reunión, con el alto mando para hacer un reporte y análisis del desastre que había ocurrido, todos estaban desconcertados por las bajas de sus amigos, pero tenían que seguir adelante y hacer un plan de reconstrucción para las zonas afectadas. No sin antes guardar un minuto de silencio en memoria de los oficiales y civiles caídos.

-Sres. oficiales estamos aquí reunidos debido a la gravedad del asunto-dijo uno de los oficiales a cargo-debido a estos acontecimientos estamos aquí para continuar con la misión que se tenía planificada.-Por lo que vamos a nombrar los cargos de cada uno de ustedes-exclamo el Doctor Lang.

-El doctor Emil Lang quedara a cargo como el líder de la misión expedicionaria a sistema de Fantoma, donde se buscara el planeta de los maestros de la robotecnia-dijo el Coronel Edwards

-Capitana Lisa Hayes… usted ha sido ascendida al cargo de Almirante, por lo que queda acargo de la supervisión, construcción del SDF-3 además de estar a cargo de la misma.-dijo el Doctor Lang-contamos con su experiencia… Capitana… es decir Almirante Hayes.

-Almirante…. Yo-murmuro Lisa incrédula, jamás se hubiera imaginado que llegaría a ser almirante-Si señor-exclamo Lisa saludando – daré mi mayor esfuerzo para no defraudarle.

-Bien no esperaba menos de usted Almirante Hayes-dijo el Doctor Lang-por otra parte Capitán Rick Hunter, por sus numerosas y heroicas hazañas, usted ha sido ascendido al rango de General, y quedara a cargo de todas fuerzas de defensa Robotech y así mismo será el encargado de reclutar al personal que estará en la misión expedicionaria-De acuerdo General.

-Sera un placer Señor-dijo Rick saludando.

-Teniente Maximilian Sterling-usted es ascendido al cargo de capitán y su labor será de liderar el escuadrón Skull y Teniente Miriya Parino usted también es ascendida al rango de Capitán y será la líder de su escuadrón –de acuerdo ambos.

-Si Señor!-exclamaron Miriya y Max a la vez

-Bien… pues si no queda más por hacer todos rompan filas y pueden retirarse la reunión ha concluido, buena suerte a todos en sus nuevas tareas y mantengamos firmes hoy más que nunca para que nuestro planeta por fin encuentre la paz que necesite… les recuerdo que mañana las 1000 hrs serán los funerales de nuestros colegas caídos esperamos contar con su asistencia-dijo el Doctor Lang saliendo de la habitación.

-Valla felicidades Almirante Hayes-dijo Rick sonriéndole a Lisa-como te has sentido?-pregunto Rick un poco serio.

-Pues feliz por mi ascenso, pero no creo merecerlo-dijo Lisa agachando la cabeza.. su semblante aún era triste y sombrío… es solo que no puedo creer que todos nuestros amigos ya no están aquí no me puedo imaginar cómo será nuestras vidas sin ellos dijo la joven quien derramaba lágrimas.

-Lisa… claro que te lo mereces haz luchado tanto para llegar hasta donde estas… eres una persona excepcional… maravillosa y si me lo pregunta leal con sus colegas y amigos… pero es verdad nuestros amigos dieron su vida por salvar la tierra y a sus habitantes, duele lo sé pero… Lisa hoy más que nunca debemos honrar su memoria recordándolos como ellos hubiesen querido ser recordados para mí son unos héroes y así me quedare con ese recuerdo.-vamos no llores más –anímate vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros en su nombre que te parece-dijo Rick sonriendo y abrazando a Lisa.

-Gracias Rick te amo tanto gracias por todo tu apoyo-dijo Lisa apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Rick y saliendo ambos chicos de la habitación. Mientras Max y Mririya veían la escena alegremente estaban felices de que por fin ese par estuvieran juntos.

-Ya era Hora Rick ya se había tardado mucho en declararle su amor a Lisa no crees Max? –dijo Miriya sonriente.

-Si no cabe duda que a veces después de tormenta viene la calma, pero que te parece mi Capitán si tú y yo vamos a celebrar con una cena romántica esta Noche-dijo Max guiñándole un ojo a Miriya.

-Siempre y cuando tu cocines amor yo soy malísima para esas cosas-dijo Miriya abrazando a su esposo.

-Ok yes Sir-exclamo Max divertido

Al día siguiente Lisa Hayes se alistaba para asistir a los funerales de sus amigos, aún seguía deprimida, pero sabía que tenía que seguir con su vida término de vestirse y salio de la habitación rumbo al cementerio. Caminaba y solo había escombros a su alrededor casas destruidas en ruinas sin duda había sido una cruel guerra con un final triste para la mayoría de los habitantes.

La ciudad Macross donde ella había vivido en los últimos años había sido cerrada debido a la gran cantidad de radiación que había, los SDF-1 Y SDF-2 junto con el crucero de Khyron fueron sepultados. Y todo el aparato militar junto con el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, fue trasladado a ciudad Monumento. Lisa llego al cementerio en la explanada se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, miro de reojo y habían muchos militares que habían asistido al acto a lo lejos pudo ver al Doctor Lang y otros quienes conversaban, Miriya y Max estaban aun extremo de la explanada, Vio a alguien conocida por ella y solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, era el General Hunter que venía acompañado.

-Almirante Hayes buen día-dijo Rick guiñándole un ojo

-Hola General Hunter-como le va-dijo Lisa disimulando su sonrojo-Capitán Grant mi más sentido pésame-dijo Lisa acercándose al sujeto.

-Gracias Almirante… sé que mi hermana Claudia y usted fueron grandes amigas, le agradezco el cariño que le tuvo a mi hermana-dijo Vince secándose las lágrimas… perdónenme, pero me duele pensar que Claudia ya no está aquí con nosotros.

-Por cierto Almirante… ella es la Doctora Jean Grant esposa de Vince-dijo Rick a Lisa

-Al fin la conozco Almirante Hayes… Claudia hablaba mucho de usted que siempre quise conocerla-dijo Jean saludando a Lisa

-El placer el mío…. Lamento conocerla en estas circunstancias, Claudia también me platicaba mucho de usted y de su hijo Bowie-dijo Lisa sonriendo.

-Bueno será mejor que vayamos a saludar a los demás –dijo Rick cortando la conversación

Ambas parejas se acercaron al resto de los presentes y la ceremonia comenzó fue muy emotiva, los familiares y amigos de los caídos lloraban pues hubo quien paso al frente y daba un discurso recordando a los héroes que murieron en cumplimiento de su deber…. Lisa fue una de las personas que se animó a dar un discurso… más que un discurso era recordar las experiencia buenas y malas que había vivido con la tripulación del SDF-1, las lágrimas en los ojos de Lisa no se hicieron faltarle dolía recordar y a la vez estaba agradecida de que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer y compartir parte de su vida con sus amigos quienes fueron una familia para ella, el acto termino y los presentes fueron retirándose uno a uno no sin antes darles un último adiós aquellos personajes que murieron luchando… que murieron en cumplimiento de su deber.

-Adiós mis queridos amigos…. adiós mi Familia… Jamás los olvidare… los llevare en mi corazón por siempre, Gracias por salvarme la vida, son unos héroes-dijo Lisa saliendo del lugar.

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Ya han pasado varios meses del penoso ataque de Khyron… los guerreros Robotech parece que finalmente continúan con su vida cotidiana, Lisa ha estado muy ocupada con la supervisión de la construcción del SDF-3 y con su nuevo cargo como Almirante de la flota que esta próxima a viajar a un lugar muy lejano de nuestro sistema, además de tener que seguir lidiando con algún sector de Zentraedies rebeldes que siguen causando disturbios .Mientras Rick Hunter y Max Sterling se enteraban de la situación.

-Parece ser que hay muchos zentraedi inconformes me han avisado del cuartel, que el gobernador de Brasilia ha dado la orden a sus tropas y al resto del ejército para que inicie una batalla con zentraedies manifestantes-dijo Max

-Que tan numerosos son los rebeldes-replico Rick

-Tengo entendido que solo es un grupo pequeño de zentraedi Micronizados-dijo Max

-En ese caso Max por favor hazte cargo de esto…. No me gusta nada la actitud del gobernador Anatole

-Está bien de hecho Miriya ira conmigo tenemos pensado ir a visitar a una vieja amiga de ella, hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de ella y aprovechare para averiguar cómo está la situación, lo mantendré informado General Hunter-dijo Max

-Vaya tú y tus formalidades, está bien Capitán Sterling espero un informe completo a su regreso-dijo Rick Saludando.

-Así será señor-dijo Max saliendo con su grupo de Varitech para inspeccionar la zona de batalla.

Por otro lado Lisa Hayes había decidido darse un pequeño descanso, no había tenido la oportunidad desde que había sido nombrada Almirante de tener un rato de intimidad, su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados, pero sabía que ella ahora tenía una gran responsabilidad que había que cumplir sin darse cuenta se encontró con la persona que le quitaba el sueño ni más ni menos que el General Rick Hunter quien se acercaba a ella.

-Hola Almirante Hayes parece que últimamente ha estado muy ocupada, como para verme-dijo Rick sonriéndole traviesamente.

-General Hunter debo recordarle que no debe abusar de su cargo, le quedo claro?-dijo Lisa guiñándole el ojo.

-Claro que si Almirante lo… lamento tanto es que la he extrañado tanto…Almirante Hayes solicito permiso para una misión de alto nivel-dijo Rick

\- De que misión se trata General-dijo Lisa curiosa.

-Pido permiso para secuestrarla un rato y llevarla a comer que me dice Almirante

-Permiso concedido-dijo Lisa abrazando a Rick

-Ahora quien abusa de su autoridad Almirante Hayes-dijo Rick con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Cállate Hunter no hagas que me arrepienta de ir contigo a comer-dijo Lisa divertida. Y la pareja salio del lugar.

Mientras en otro sector Minmei continuaba cantando brindándoles esperanza y fe atravez de su canto a las personas de la tierra, aun le dolía su separación con Rick no podía creer que el piloto hubiera decidido quedarse con Lisa, pero a pesar de ello mantenía una sonrisa para animar a quien lo necesitara.

"Ahora estoy segura… de lo que debo hacer…. Y es brindar todo mi amor… a la gente de la tierra.. Y decidida salio a ofrecer uno de los tantos conciertos que daría en beneficio de las personas que habían perdido sus cosas durante la batalla de Khyron y comenzó a cantar.

 _"Dakara ima ai ni yuku, sou kimetanda_ _  
_Por eso decidí ir a verte ahora;  
 _POKETTO no kono kyoku wo kimi ni kikasetai_ _  
_Quiero que escuches estas canciones de mi bolsillo.

 _Sotto VORYUUMU wo agete_ _  
_Subo el volumen un poco  
 _Tashikamete mita yo_ _  
_Para verificar que esté bien.

 _oh Good-bye days ima_ _  
_Oh Good-bye days, ahora  
 _Kawaru ki ga suru_ _  
_Las cosas cambian.  
 _Kinou made ni so long_ _  
_El ayer está tan lejos,  
 _Kakko yoku nai yasashi sa ga soba ni aru kara_ _  
_Pero todo está bien porque tu gentileza está a mi lado [1]  
 _~with you_ _  
_[I'm] with you

 _Katahou no IYAFON wo kimi ni watasu_ _  
_Te doy la otra mitad del auricular,  
 _Yukkuri to nagarekomu kono shunkan_ _  
_Y fluye lentamente...este instante.

 _Umaku aisete imasu ka? Tama ni mayou kedo_ _  
_Aunque a veces me pierdo, te he podido amar bien?

 _oh Good-bye days ima_ _  
_Oh Good-bye days, ahora  
 _Kawari hajimeta mune no oku alright_ _  
_Comenzó a cambiar el interior de mi pecho... alright  
 _Kakko yoku nai yasashi sa ga soba ni aru kara_ _  
_Pero todo está bien porque tu gentileza está a mi lado  
 _~with you_ _  
_[I'm] with you

 _Dekireba kanashii omoi nante shitaku nai_ _  
_Si fuera posible, quisiera no sentir tristeza  
 _Demo yatte kuru desho?_ _  
_Pero ésta siempre viene, no?  
 _Sono toki_ _  
_En esos tiempos,  
 _Egao de "Yeah hello! my friend" nante sa ieta nara ii no ni..._ _  
_Si pudiera decir sonriendo "Yeah hello! my friend", estaría bien...

 _Onaji uta wo kuchizusamu toki_ _  
_Cuando canto la misma canción,  
 _Soba ni ite I wish_ _  
_Deseo que estés a mi lado  
 _Kakkoyoku nai yasashi sa ni aete yokatta yo_ _  
_Me alegra haberte conocido y haber sentido tu gentileza

 _...Good-bye days"_

La gente emocionada se paró de sus asientos para vitorear a Minmei sin lugar a dudas seguía siendo un bálsamo para alegrar y sanar los corazones de las personas pero paradójicamente no podía sanar la herida que llevaba en el corazón en esos momentos.

"Esto es lo que más amo…ver a la gente sonreír… no importa lo que te depare el futuro Minmei tú debes luchar y seguir viviendo para ellos, por ti, por tu música…"-pensó la chica llevándose su mano al corazón y agradeciendo las muestras de cariño de su público.

Mientras tanto Lisa y Rick degustaban de una romántica cena como hacía tiempo no lo tenían y no es que ellos no lo quisieran.. Era que con sus nuevas obligaciones era verdad que ya no podían compartir tanto tiempo como ellos quisieran, pero ahí estaban solos en la inmensidad de la noche en la casa de Lisa los dos compartiendo una rica cena al calor de las velas y una suave música que hacia el ambiente más propicio.

-Querida Lisa, quiero que brindemos-dijo Rick descorchando la botella de champagne

-Vaya Rick que formal y dime por que brindamos-dijo Lisa tomando una copa

-Por el simple hecho de estar vivos y juntos… que te parece-dijo Rick

-Uhmm… me parece bien, pero también quiero brindar, por nuestro amor-dijo Lisa chocando su copa con la de Rick

-Amen por ello-dijo Rick…..Lisa ¿me concederías esta pieza?, y Rick se levantó de su asiento ofreciéndole su mano a Lisa para que esta se levantara de la silla.

-Vaya no sabía que bailaba usted General pero… me arriesgare-dijo Lisa tomando la mano de Rick quien solo le sonreía dulcemente, se dejaron llevar por la dulce melodía que es escuchaba y dejaron que la música los envolviera, les endulzaba la mente y el corazón… ahí los dos juntos permanecieron abrazados, guiándose por el ritmo de la música ninguno quiso deshacer ese momento… pero lo que pasaría a continuación era el momento cumbre de una velada perfecta ambos jóvenes se fundieron en el beso más dulce y apasionado que se hubieran dado, se alejaron un poco y solo se podía ver a una Lisa totalmente sonrojada.

-Me encanta que después de todo este tiempo…te sigas sonrojando de esa manera-dijo Rick al oído de Lisa.

Lisa solo se quedó callada al parecer el joven se había propuesto apenarla.

-Tú también no has perdido es buen humor que te caracteriza-dijo Lisa sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Sabes que te amo… verdad-dijo Rick abrazando nuevamente a Lisa

-Si pero me encanta que me lo repitas-dijo Lisa aferrándose al pecho de Rick

-Pues entonces te lo vuelvo a repetir…. Te amo! Te amo! Lisa Hayes y no me cansare de repetirlo.

-Y yo a ti también te amo Rick!-susurro Lisa mirándolo con amor

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Por cierto la canción que canto Minmei se llama Good bye days .. y le pertenece a Yui, así que no me demanden nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Max y Miriya regresaron de la capital de Brasilia, y asi rendirle un informe detallado al General Hunter de la situación era realmente grave, Rick miraba atónito la información que le había traído.

-Es más grave de lo que parece Rick… la situación hay muchos Zentredies muertos , que se revelaron por comida Rick, el Gobernador Leonard está actuando de manera equivocada-exclamo Max

-Nosotros fuimos testigos de la masacre contra los Zentraedi … no encontramos a mi vieja amiga Seloy… no es una extraña casualidad que haya desapareció y que no se sepa nada de ella-dijo Miriya.

-Crees que el Gobierno tuvo que ver con ello Miriya-dijo Rick intrigado

-Quizás… pero como comprobarlo, ellos lo negaran todo tienen el poder para hacerlo y estoy segura que no se quedaran de manos cruzadas, saben que Max y yo estuvimos investigando.

-Creo que eso no les gusto Rick… no me extrañaría que planeen algo en nuestra contra ahora que lo denunciamos con los medios-replico Max.

-No te preocupes Max no permitiré que Anatole les ponga una mano encima, no voy hacer partícipe de esta moustrocidad que ha hecho, me encargare personalmente de ello, no se preocupen vayan a descansar y recuerden que tienen todo mi apoyo.-dijo Rick

Por otro lado Lisa estaba en su oficina revisando unos papeles relacionados con el SDF-3 cuando recibia una llamada del cuartel General de la Tierra Unida informándole acerca de la situación en el estado de Brasilia y la reciente denuncia de lo Sterling alos medios de lo que vieron durante su estancia en ese lugar, Lisa estaba preocupada realmente la situación estaba cada vez peor los Zentraedi no dejaban de causar problemas y por otra parte el Gobierno de la Tierra unida con sus métodos no lograba más que complicar más las cosas.

-" Aveces me pregunto cuando terminara toda esta disputa, tantas muertes, tanta guerra, cuando habrá paz"-suspiro la joven.

Por otro lado Rick es informado de la situación en el gobierno de la tierra Unida como minutos antes había sido informada Lisa, sabía que había que controlar a los Zentraedies pero con lo que no estaba de acuerdo era con la manera de proceder de los dirigentes de la tierra Unida, sin pensarlo se retiró del lugar y fue a buscar a Lisa realmente no deseaba otra cosa que tener a su novia cerca de él y como por arte de magia la joven se presentó frente a él con su habitual sonrisa que le hizo sentirse mucho mejor.

-Vaya una sonrisa tuya y todo lo malo de mi día se ha esfumado-dijo Rick acercándose a la joven

-Tuviste un día pésimo verdad…. No eres el único a mí también me fue fatal-dijo Lisa tomando al joven del brazo… supongo que ya sabes lo de Max y Miriya-dijo Lisa

-Si Max me conto todo, Lisa es terrible lo que está pasando el Gobernador Anatole es un tirano que ejerce su ´poder no podemos permitir que eso continúe.-dijo Rick

-Que podemos hacer Rick… crees que tenemos la suficiente autoridad para enfrentarlo-dijo Lisa

-No lo se pero yo no pienso quedarme quieto Lisa…. Y sabes que cuando algo no me parece…

-Si ya se cuando algo no te parece lo dices…. Vaya si te conozco bien mi amor-dijo Lisa… mira te prometo que hablare con los miembros del consejo y les planteare la situación, ahora si no te importa quisiera irme a casa estoy muerta-dijo la chica con ojos de perrito.

-Claro que si amor …. Pero me preguntaba si no quieres compañía, con gusto me puedo quedar contigo todo el tiempo que tú quieras-dijo Rick mirándola pícaramente.

-Pues es una oferta muy tentadora… como rechazarla-dijo Lisa

-Supongo que eso es un si!-dijo Rick

-Claro que si!-dijo Lisa besando a Rick en los labios.

Y ambos jóvenes partieron a la casa de Lisa, para tener una velada muy romántica, cada vez que estaban juntos Rick agradecía a dios por haber puesto a Lisa en su camino, estaba muy enamorado de ella era la primera vez que se, sentía de esa manera, con Minmei nunca llego asentir ese sentimiento que había despertado Lisa en el era algo que le gustaba estar así con ella de esa manera, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Lisa.

-En que piensas Rick-dijo Lisa

-Realmente quieres que te lo diga-pregunto Rick

-Claro!

-Pensaba en que me encanta estar a tu lado, nunca me había sentido tan feliz y tan completo, para serte sincero nunca en mi vida había tenido tanta paz .

-Me alegro que sientas eso, porque quiero hacerte feliz por el resto de mis días-dijo Lisa sonriendo

-Te amo tanto Lisa… gracias por ser parte de mi vida-dijo Rick besándola dulcemente en los labios.

-Sabes que yo también te amo Rick Hunter, te agradezco también en que estés conmigo-dijo Lisa abrazando al joven piloto.-Te agradezco que te quedaras ama lado… que me eligieras a mí, nunca me imaginé que tu llegaras a Amarme…. Creí que solo amarías a Minmei.

-Lo que sentía por Minmei no era amor verdadero Lisa…. Me di cuenta cuando te vi partir ese día de mi casa en que te despediste de mi comprendí que la única mujer que llenaría mi mundo eras tú, Minmei fue algo bonito pero nunca lo será como lo que tengo contigo….

-Y que es lo que tenemos juntos Rick-pregunto Lisa

-Esto que tenemos juntos es nuestro amor…. Amor verdadero- respondió Rick rosando la oreja de Lisa con sus labios… esto que siento por ti nunca lo sentiré por nadie más amor, nunca dudes de ello, te quiero conmigo a mi lado, sin previo aviso se puso de rodillas frente a Lisa.

-Rick que haces-pregunto la joven curiosa

Gracias a todo lo que ha pasado me he respondido una pregunta que me he estado haciendo durante mucho tiempo Lisa y al verte aquí conmigo en estos momentos hicieron que todas mis dudas se esfumaran es por ello que quiero preguntarte algo.

-Lisa Hayes ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-pregunto Rick arrodillado, y saco un bello estuche azul y al abrirlo los ojos de Lisa se llenaron de lagrimas

-Oh Rick es un anillo de compromiso! Esta precioso-dijo Lisa

-Y qué me dices Amor¿ quieres ser mi esposa?-dijo Rick colocándole el anillo en su dedo

-Digo si acepto…. Casarme contigo es lo que más he deseado en toda mi vida, Te amo Rick-dijo Lisa abrazando al joven y volviéndolo a besar dulcemente.

-Gracias Lisa me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra-dijo el chico besando nuevamente a Lisa.

-Estoy muy feliz!-dijo la chica susurrando al oído del joven, tú me has hecho la mujer más feliz de toda la galaxia.

Y así los dos se dejaron llevar por ese bello momento y se demostraron su inmenso amor que era eterno. Se fundieron en una sola alma… un solo sentimiento, un solo corazón, es noche se convirtieron en uno solo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO .


End file.
